The Living Doll
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: "Hello, my special doll." Based of Vocaloid song Dolls


The blonde haired girl, bubbly as can be, walked into an abandoned doll shop. Her curly pigtails bounced with each step, her pink heels clacking against the dusty wooden floors. The oversized ribbon which was neatly tied on her pink gown's sashes were dragging on the floor, leaving a small path of her footsteps.

The small chime of the bell on the door announced her entrance to the empty store. The yellowing white wallpaper was peeling from the walls, and a few of the shelves had fallen. Pieces of broken porcelain were stranded everywhere, covered in cobwebs and dust.

Elizabeth smiled softly, her green orbs scanning the lining rows of dolls that weren't broken. She adored the lifeless objects as much as the one she loved. Her eyes stopped on one doll in particular, staring into the realistically lifeless eyes for a moment.

The "doll" had dull, orange hair and cold purple eyes. Its human-like skin was pure white, hardly any color left. His clothes were worn and faded of almost all color except for slight blues and reds. It was life sized with all the details of a human.

"Hello, Drocell." She chimed softly, hugging the body, "It's so nice to visit you again."

There was no response, just the blustery winds of the storm that had formed outside.

The girl sighed and started to softly sing, remembering the song she had wrote on the day he was turned from a human to a doll.

"_When the night arrives lights are lit in this town_

_The sound of creaking wheels_

_They echo as I walk_

_With no destination in mind_

_There is nowhere that I can go."_

She whimpered and looked at her fingers, which were perfect. Snow white flesh with a touch of pink, the bones inside never been broken. The fingernails were evenly coated with a shade of pink and a finish of silver glitter.

Her eyes closed softly as she continues to sing her melody.

"_For what reason was I born?_

_Why is my heart a color of silver?"_

Memories of the two of them flickered before her eyes like a movie. Smiling, laughing, singing, playing, they were all joined together. It brought tears to her eyes to think about him living.

"_A long time ago that person told me_

"_You are a special doll."_

_So that I may be praised by him,_

_I must dance and sing_

_Even now, I will continue to sing."_

Elizabeth's tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she sang, closing her eyes and sitting beside the once living male. The throbbing and aching of her heart was there, but she kept singing and letting everything play through her mind.

"_I will sing, Even if he never wakes up and opens his eyes again_

_For what reason was I born?_

_Only to sing for eternity..._

_Someday, I will fall into slumber_

_And go to the same wonderful place in which he has gone_

_My wish has not been granted_

_Living to sing alone has broken me..."_

She slammed her fist against the wall next to him, eyes widening as the "skin" holding her together crumbled, leaving an empty space where her hand once was. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and remembering that day...

She was laughing and giggling, out on a shopping spree with Paula. The new doll shop had finally opened its doors to anyone who wished to enter, and Elizabeth was always wondering what was inside.

"Let's go in there, Paula!" Her voice sang out as she danced her way over and glanced into the shop window. It was full of various dolls, glass eyes staring at her.

Before the maid could protest, her mistress walked in wearing the same dress, admiring the various dolls. Each one was completely flawless without a hair out of place.

"Welcome, my lady. Is there something I can help with?" The voice that belonged to none other than Drocell Keinz chimed, a marionette in his hands.

"Yes," She smiled at him, instantly taking a liking to the male, "I need something that would work for my fiancée, it's his birthday soon!"

He smiled, picking up a doll that looked very similar to Elizabeth, "How would this do?"

She gasped and nodded quickly, smiling, "It's beautiful!"

He chuckled, "You can keep it."

"Thank you! I wish I could be a doll like this...Their so beautiful!" She smiled brightly.

"Well," He got a tiny glint in his eye, "I can make you into a doll..."

She gasped, "Oh please do!"

Paula bit her lip, not liking the sound of things but not putting herself in there.

It was a week later before it was complete, and she visited there every single day. He always greeted her the same, "Hello, my special doll."

She sighed and stared at the body before her, remembering all the things they had done. She could feel her body slowly cracking and crumbling from where she had hit her arm. It was painless, and she felt a sense of happiness.

"Now I can go to that place where you are..." She whispered then sang the rest of the song as her body began to fall apart.

"_Let that wish be granted now_

"_You've lived long enough."_

_I hear his voice from somewhere near."_

Her voice began to dim as the breaking of her body got close to her throat, head falling into his lap and cracking her head.

"_That voice that I've heard so many times in my dreams_

_It echoes gently in my heart."_

Her voice was cut off, and all that was left was the pieces on the floor and the faint echoing of the two singing together as spirits, going up to the skies of heaven.

"_I am immersed by_

_A soft light_

_I can smile now..._

_I can smile now..."_


End file.
